A Worried Love
by Chaikia
Summary: Kuroko can't help getting worried for Kise's sake after Kise's match with Haizaki. What Haizaki did, did not go unnoticeable to Kuroko's eyes, so he decided to give a visit on Kise and have a talk, but he didn't expected Haizaki to do something that to him that angers Kise very much! What is it? Read and Find out! Setting during Chapter 173!


**Hi~**

**This another short KiKuro fic**

**I really love this pair because if you pair someone Kise who is bright, to Kuroko who is very dull. You'll get a very odd but cute pairing!**

**This is just a short story I imagines after Kise's match with Haizaki in Chapter 173. The reason this story was created because have you seen on page 13? When Kise looked towards Kagami and Kuroko, Kagami was smirking but Kuroko is somewhat…..frowning right? Kyaaaaah! He's worried!**

**But before that, when Kise was frozen shock on the floor after Haizaki dominated him, Kuroko stood up and yelled **_**"I BELIEVE IN YOU! KISE-KUN!"**_** very loudly! Giving Kise motivation and a new strength!**

**KYAAAAH! IT'S LOVE ISN'T IT?! IT'S DEFINITELY LOVE!**

**Well, you can say that this fic still retains my pairings on my "Kurokocchi's Stalker!" which are KisexKuroko and MoriyamaxKasamatsu**

**I dunno, but don't get disappointed since this not a one-shot!**

**Tee-Hee-Hee!**

**Please Enjoy~!**

* * *

~.~

WORRIED

Haizaki was about to dunk in the ball but….

"Don't get in my way!" Kise yelled as he slammed the ball out of Haizaki's grasp before it was dunked

"You're not the one's who's going to win! I AM!" Kise yelled in desperation as he glared towards Haizaki who was still shock

Haizaki gritted his teeth in anger

KIse started running the second they landed on the ground, passing by Haizaki in a very swift speed

The ball landed towards Kasamatsu, he was mildly surprised but gripped on the ball and dodge an incoming hand from one of Haizaki's teammates

Kasamatsu let out a loud grunt before throing the ball towards Kise, and guarded the person he was marking preventing him from getting in Kise's way

"GO KISE!" Moriyama cheered as Hayakawa clenched his teeth while looking towards Kise

Kise jumped and dunked the ball scoring a buzzer beater, scoring for his team. Haizaki and his teammates just gawked towards Kise

"TIME'S UP!" said the announcer as the loud whistle was heard

The Kaijo members on the bench jumped up and yelled in happiness for their victory. Their Coach, just breathed in relief and smiled towards his team

While on the court, Kobori was grinning widely while ruffling Kise's hair. Moriyama, Kasamatsu and Hayakawa joined them smiling and praising Kise.

Kise breathed in and breathed out loudly. He smirked as he looked towards Kagami and Kuroko, pumping his fist towards them, telling them that he won and his ready to take them on

Kagami also smirked in return, but Kuroko frowned slightly as he looked towards Kise.

Kise blinked wondering why Kuroko was looking at him like that instead of acknowledging his win and be happy for him?

"Is something wrong?" he mumbled as he started walking to their bench along with his teammates

Kuroko watched as Kise limped slightly, he saw it, Haizaki's dirty play against Kise, he stepped on Kise's injured foot. Right now he can't shake off the feeling of getting worried for his lover.

He and glanced towards Haizaki and his teammates who are gritting in disappointment, and he saw the look on Haizaki's face for a moment. He was…unfuriated even more and was looking towards Kise with pure hatred and grudge. He knew that Haizaki might be planning another dirty tactic knowing him.

He stood up "Please excuse me…" he mumbled

Kagami looked at him in surprised "Huh? Kuroko? Where are you going?" he asked

Kuroko looked back towards them "Kise-kun….." he mumbled

"What? You're going to him?" Hyuga asked raising a brow in confusion

Riko was surprised but she knew that Kuroko was worried for his boyfriend, so she just smiled and nodded towards Kuroko "Go" she said

Kuroko nodded and walked away

"Coach?" Koganei looked asked looking towards Riko

"Let him be, it's his personal life, we can't stop him from getting worried for his boyfriend. After all, you saw what that Haizaki did right?"

Koganei nodded "I see…"

Aomine frowned very deeply as he watched Haizaki walked back towards their bench, like Kuroko, he also saw the look on Haizaki's face, and he had the best guess that he's planning something

He saw Kuroko standing up and walking out of the crowd, he might have noticed it too. He started walking away

"Go back without me, Satsuki" he said walking away

Satsuki gaped "What….? Dai-chan?!" but Aomine was already far away to stop

Back to Kise, he and his teammates we're drinking water and resting after an intense match.

Kise looked up towards Seirin's place and saw Kuroko move away, he frowned "Kurokocchi?..." he mumbled

"_Are you unhappy that I won?..."_ he thought sadly

* * *

~.~

Haizaki had changed back to his team's uniform. He walked out wearing a very pissed look on his face, he just walked with his hands on his pocket

He was about to walked towards the door leading outside when….

"If you're thinking on taking revenge on Kise, give up" Aomine spoke from behind surprising Haizaki

Haizaki glanced back towards Aomine "Daiki…..?"

Aomine just looked blankly towards Haizaki "I heard what you were up to from Kise on my way here" he said "If you go back quietly "If you go back quietly, I'll let you go" he looked towards Haizaki straight in the eyes, turning serious

Haizaki scowled darkly "Like I give a shit, I can do whatever I want"

Aomine's brows narrowed as he frowned "If it was basketball, I can't say anything regardless of what you do, but….."

He glared darkly at Haizaki "Don't you dare interfere with their battle in any other stupid way" he said in his fierce voice

"You can tell from looking, how hard Kise and Tetsu have been working up until now" he added

Haizaki just smirked "I see….then I better break them even more" he said before grinning insanely "I told ya, I don't give shit, unlike you guys, I don't give a damn about basketball" he said darkly

Then he looked towards Aomine like he was daring him "If you want me to give up, you better do it by force" he said mocking Aomine

Aomine just sighed and closed his eyes then shot them open lunging forwards to Haizaki and punching him very hard on the cheek.

Haizaki was taken aback as he was send down the floor

"As you wish then….." Aomine mumbled looking down at Haizaki who was still wide-eyed clutching his face

"There, I forced you now right so you better learn your lesson and" he glared very fiercely and darkly towards Haizaki

"If you dare to hurt Tetsu or even lay a finger on his hair….i'll kill you" he said turning around and started walking

Haizaki gritted and scoffed "Why do you care so much about that brat huh?!" he yelled

Aomine stopped walking "I love Tetsu, he changed me. My love for him is one-sided, but I'm going to protect him from the shadows…"

Aomine left after that leaving a very shock and frozen Haizaki on the ground, still processing what he just heard

When Aomine was completely alone he shrugged changing his mood quickly "Let's see…..Now what should I do?...Well, I guess it'll work out for now" he mumbled comically as he started walking again

Unbeknownst to Aomine, Haizaki was wearing another dark grin on his face, licking his lips "Isee…I never thought your types are guys….it doesn't hurt if I also steal Tetsuya…" he said standing up and walking away

* * *

~Kaijo's Room~

"Yosh! Is everyone ready to leave?" Genta yelled asking catching all of the players' attention

Kasamatsu nodded "We're set to go Coach" he said standing up

"Aaaah~…I won for that cute girl with Seirin" Moriyama day dreamed as he stood up

Kasamatsu smacked him on the head very hardly

"Ow!"

"You idiot! Can't you change your motivation?!" he yelled

Moriyama rubbed his sore spot but slung an arm around Kasamatsu "Awww~! Don't worry Kasamatsu, you're my number one motivation in this whole world!" he said loud enough for everyone to hear

Kasamatsu gaped and turned red instantly "S-Shut up!"

Moriyama just grinned stupidly as he rubbed his cheek against Kasamatsu's

Everyone just sweat dropped including their Coach "Ugh….there they go again" he rolled his eyes

Kobori twitched comically "Uhh…Guys?"

Moriyama pecked Kasamatsu's lips very quickly and smiled charmingly "I love you~…." He cooed and in the blink of an eye, Moriyama was already on the floor,laying unconscious and twitching

"GYAAH! Moriyama-senpai!" Hayakawa shrieked

Kasmatsu panted and wheezed embarrassingly, his face covered in different shades of red "Argh! I'm going out!" he yelled as he grabbed his things and opened the door slamming it shut

Genta just sighed staring towards Moriyama "You first years, carry him out" he said

The first years helped and slung Moriyama's arm around them, supporting Moriyama up.

"Let's go!" Genta yelled

"HAI!" all of them yelled as they walked out smiling victoriously after achieving another win, they're one step close to the end and there's no way they will lose!

While walking Kise was gazing down the floor thinking about his Kurokocchi "Kurokocchi…why are you frowning earlier?..." he mumbled

They are about to turn for another hall when

"SOMEBODY HELP! A-Agh! HELP!" a pleading and crying voice yelled

Kise's eyes widen, he know that voice! He know it very clear, it was "Kurokocchi!" he cried turning around and running back

"Oi! Kise!" Genta called and held up a hand but Kise was already far away

"That idiot…Don't worry Coach I'll follow him!" Kasmatsu said as he followed Kise

"H-Hey wait up Kasamatsu!" Moriyama called

"I'll go too!" Kobori said

"Yabe~!" Hayakawa yelled his famous line as he an Kobori followed the others

* * *

~.~

Kuroko was walking alone on the dark hallways and on his way towards Kise's locker room.

"Kise-kun….." he mumbled as he turned to another hall only to meet face to face with a smirking Haizaki

"Yo, Tetsuya…" he mumbled glancing towards Kuroko

Kuroko bowed a little "Haizaki-kun….."

Haizaki smirked even more "Say…..how long have you and Kise been in a relationship" he asked bluntly

Kuroko was taken aback and looked away frowning "It's none of your business…" he said and was about to walk away when Haizaki grabbed his wrist and yanked him towards Haizaki

"Haizaki-kun?!" he hissed glaring at Haizaki who just snickers

Haizaki licked his lips "I don't give a shit about your relationship with that bastard but…." He caressed Kuroko's cheek rather roughly making Kuroko winced in pain "I don't mind doing you" he said

Kuroko's eyes widen in horror "W-Wait! STOP!" he pleaded loudly as he tried to push Haizaki away

But, Haizaki was very strong as he broke through Kuroko with ease and he started kissing almost biting Kuroko's neck, he sucked on Kuroko's skin leaving a hickey on it

Kuroko yelped in pain _"He's very rough!"_ he yelled on his mind as he gritted his teeth "P-Please! Don't do this, Haizaki-kun!" he cried

Haizaki didn't listen and pulled down the zipper of his jacket sliding it off, lifting his shirt and starting sucking on his nipples but bit it once

"N-Ngah! S-Stop!" Kuroko yelled as tears started to form in his eyes but Haizaki suddenly kissed him shocking Kuroko

Haizaki pushed him down towards the ground and continued licking him

"P-Please…..stop" Kurokko said as tears finally flowed down from his eyes "_I don't want this…Somebody! Please hear my call!_" he gritted his teeth and clenched his eyes

"SOMEBODY HELP! A-Agh! HELP!" he cried very loudly

Haizaki just snickered "Idiot, no one will hear you" he laughed as he was about to yank away Kuroko's pants when…..

"Kurokocchi!" Kise yelled as he and his teammates arrived in the scene

Haizaki's eyes widen "Oh shit…"

Kise's eyes widen in horror as he saw Kuroko on the ground crying while his shirt was lifted with his nipples very red, and Haizaki atop him

Kise gritted his teeth very hard as his eyes widen "YOU BASTARD!" he said grabbing Haizaki's collar lifting him up and punched his very hard

"Kise-kun" Kuroko cried

Kise sat on top of Haizaki's stomach and started punching his non-stop, his face very fierce, with his eyes widen crazily with tears flowing down from it. Haizaki's cheeks were already swollen and his mouth was getting bloodier every punch

"Oi! Kise! Cut it out!" Kobori yelled as he lifted Kise away from Haizaki, putting him in an arm-lock while Moriyama stepped in front of Kise, glaring towards Haizaki very fiercely.

While Kuroko was crying on Hayakawa who is kneeling next to him with Kasamatsu.

Haizaki was lying very weakly on the ground his face very swollen, he sat up and spit blood as he glared towards Kise but was taken aback by the glared Kise was giving him.

Kise broke away from Kobori and quickly knelt down Kuroko "Kurokocchi!" he cried Kuroko looked up to him as he threw himself on Kise's arms crying very hard. Kis gritted very angrily as he looked back at Haizaki

"YOU BASTARD! I CAN STILL TAKE IT IF YOU HURT ME, BUT TO YOU TO HURT KUROKOCCHI LIKE THIS….I'LL KILL YOU SHOUGO! YOU JUST WAIT!" he yelled with pure venom on his voice as he tried struggling away from Kobori

Kobori winced "H-Hey! Stop it Kise!"

Haizaki just scoffed "Kill me my ass! He's not yours anymore! I already marked him and bit his delicious nipples!" he said licking his lips

"You bastar—" Kise was about to charge forwards once again but Kasamatsu quickly acted and kicked Haizaki on the chin sending him centimeters away from him.

Moriyama and Kobori gasped "Kasmatsu?!"

Kasamatsu just stared boringly at Haizaki who was glaring at him "How pitiful sight of you Haizaki Shougo…." He smirked "Right back at ya!" he said

Haizaki frowned "What the—"

"Let me say this, I'm not used to threatening people without getting beaten up so listen to this" he glared darkly "I can go par on par with you if you want too but…what you did was something very despicable that even I can't let go so back off and leave us alone or you'll seriously go into a coma" Kasmatsu said

Haizaki's eyes widen "You'd go that far?!" he asked in shock

Kasamatsu didn't answer and stopped next to Moriyama who just smiled "Nice one there" he said

Kasamatsu nodded before leaving "Let's go" he said as he walked away followed by Moriyama

"C'mon Kise and Kuroko, let's go" Kobori said as he and Hayakawa supported Kise who was still hugging Kuroko, up and started walking

Kise took one last glanced at Haizaki "Sucks to be you, you can't steal Kurokocchi away from me, because…." Kise kissed Kuroko's forehead

"K-Kise-kun?..."

"Kurokocchi loves me for who I am not my looks" he said before they left completely, leaving a very stunned Haizaki

"T-That look…..he looked like a murderer!" He shuddered remembering Kise's glanced at him

* * *

~.~

Kuroko and Kise are currently sitting inside the room Kaijo used earlier. Kuroko had calmed down as well as Kise but Kise is still shaking in anger. Kasamatsu called Genta telling them to go without them since something happened. Moriyama went and informed Seirin to leave Kuroko to them since something happened, Kobori and Hayakawa are outside the room.

Kuroko glanced at Kise who was still clenching his fists and gritting his teeth looking downwards

Kuroko just frowned "Kise-kun…are you alright?..." he asked quietly as he placed a hand on Kise's clenched ones, which stopped shaking immediately at the feelings of his touch

Kise shook his head "I'm gonna lie to you Kurokocchi…I'm not really alright" he mumbled

"Why?"

Kise hissed "Because he attempted to rape you! He touched you everywhere what else did I missed?!" he asked angrily

Kuroko was taken aback and bit his lip "H-He…..kisse—mpghnk!"

Kise immediately kissed him and pulled away "Where else he kissed you?" he asked

Kuroko touched his neck where the hickey was "H-Here….." he hesitated

Kise quickly leaned down and kissed the hickey making it red even more replacing Haizaki's hickey, he also started kissing Kuroko neck replacing Haizaki's kissed earlier

Kise leaned back and looked at Kuroko "Where else?"

Kuroko blushed as he placed a hand on his chest "M-My….nipples" he said emrasingly

Kuroko yelped when Kise quickly lifted his shirt and started kissing his nipples "A-Agh!" he moaned

Kise leaned away again and hugged Kuroko and nuzzled on his neck "Did I already replaced his kisses?" he asked

Kuroko nodded very embarrassed "H-Hai…"

"I'm sorry Kurokocchi…"

"Why? You didn't do anything?"

Kise gripped Kuroko's shirt and started crying "B-Because…..y-you almost got raped because of m-me….i-if I weren't enemies with Shougo-kun, you won't get raped!" he yelled as he continued to sobbed on Kuroko's neck

Kuroko rubbed Kise's back "Don't worry Kise-kun, I don't blame you knowing Haizaki-kun….he always steals everything away from you….."

Kise leaned away and wiped his tears "Yeah….but what I said is right….you won't leave me right?" he asked innocently

Kuroko nodded smiling and ruffling Kise's hair "I won't leave Kise-kun no matter what, since like you said "Kurokocchi loves me for who I am"…" he said

Kise nodded enthusiastically and grinned even though his eyes are still wet "Yeah…..I promise you Kurokocchi, I won't let anything like that happen to you…..I swear! I won't forgive Shougo if he will hurt you!" he said confidently

Kuroko smiled feelings weak, he leaned on Kise's chest and rested his head on it "Seriously…I always feel weak when you say something like that….don't spoil me Kise-kun or I might really get used to it…." He said

Kise grinned "Then that's fine! So that Kurokocchi will always depend on me and me only….I really love you Kurokocchi…..I can't imagine what will happen to me if you leave me" he mumbled

Kuroko can't help blushing even more as he clutched on Kise's chest even more "K-Kise-kun…" he mumbled before quickly lifting his face and pecking Kise's lip very quickly before hiding again on his chest

Kise was surprised but grinned "W-What with that?" he snickered

Kuroko shook his head "N-Nothing…"

Kise hugged Kuroko like a teddy bear "Ahaha! You're very cute Kurokocchi! I love you~!" he coos loudly

"K-Kise-kun not so loud!" Kuroko blushed

Kise just kissed Kuroko again "I'm just happy"

Then Kuroko realized something "By the way…..is your left leg alright?"

Kise's eyes widen before they pulled away, h rubbed his neck "A-Ah…it still hurts but it's nothing!" he reassured cheerfully before something hit him "Wait…is that the reason why you were frowning earlier?"

Kuroko nodded "Yes, I saw Haizaki-kun stepping your foot…that's why I decided to visit you but…you know….."

Kise's eyes widen "O-Oh…it's my fault huh…" h said feeling very guilty again

Kuroko caressed Kise's cheek "There you go again, what's done is done, please do not worry about it" he said frowning a bit

Kise placed his hand over Kuroko's before he closed his eyes feelings it. He kissed the back on Kuroko's hand very sweetly "No matter what happened…it's still my fault" he said

Kuroko's eyes squinted before he looked away "If I agree to do it with you tonight…..will you stop blaming yourself?" he asked cutely

Kise was dumbfounded "K-Kurokocchi….." his face slowly brightens as he hugged Kuroko quickly "Waaah! Kurokocchi! I promise to be gentle!" he yelled

Kuroko just stayed silent and nodded shyly, but Kise started kissing his lips again and again "G-Guwah! Ki-Kise-kuaah!"

Kise had already pushed him down on the bench, Kise was looking at him very sweetly "I love you…"

Kuroko smiled "I love you too…"

"Let's do our best in our match nee?" he asked

Kuroko nodded "Yes…..but don't push yourself very hard. Knowing you, you always want to win"

Kise laughed shyly "A-Ahh…." He nodded "Yeah, I'll do my best! You too Kurokocchi!" he grinned

Kuroko looked away, smiling softly "Hai…"

"Kurokocchi…" Kise mumbled as he was about to lean closer for another kiss but

BAM!

Kasamatsu slammed the door open startling the two "Oi Kise! Kuroko! What's taking you….so long…." Kasamatsu ended lamely as h twitched seeing Kise and Kuroko's position

Kise yelped jumping away from Kuroko "AH! I-It's nothing!"

Kasamatsu twitched "Kise….." he called darkly as he cracked his knuckles standing in front of Kise

"Waaaaaah!" Kise cowered

Moriyama whistled "I don't have a say on it" he said

Kobori snickered "Neither am I" he said

"Kise…you dare to attempt to do Kuroko while he was almost raped huh….."

Kise started shaking funnily "B-But! I-I was just comforting my Kurokocchi!" he retaliated

Kasamatsu shook his head "Eh~….But what is that position? Huh?..."

"T-That! W-Was!...err"

Kuroko nodded "He was telling the truth Kasmatsu-senpai" he said

Kasamatsu looked back "Eh?"

"He was crying the whole time, so give him a slack" he said

Kasamatsu nodded slowly "O-kaaay?..." he just huffed before facing the other way "Let's go?"

Everyone nodded

Kise quickly stood up and scooped Kuroko on his arms running away "HAHAHA! See ya tomorrow! Senpai!" he yelled speeding up

"Oi! Kise! Where are you taking him?!"

"BED~!" Kise yelled before disappearing

Kasamatsu exploded "W-What!"

Moriyama laughed "Hahaha!" he slung an arm around Kasamatsu "Man! Kise's learning from the best! Say…Shall we do it too Kasama—"

Kasamatsu quickly punched him unconscious leaving him twitching comically on the ground

"GYAAAAH!" Hayakawa shrieked once again kneeling next to Moriyama

Kobori just sweat dropped and grinned wrapping an arm around Kasamatsu "You sure want to beat him up huh?" he asked

Kasmatsu just huffed "Hmph, serves him right" he said

Kobori leaned in closer "Then….If I tell you I love you…what will you do?" he asked seductively

In a blink of an eye Kobori was lying unconscious next Moriyama, his face swollen

"GYAAAAAAH! KOBORI-SENPAI!" Hayakwa freaked out again

Kasamatsu just walked away blushing madly

"KASAMATSU-SENPAI! DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE!" Hayakawa cried

"SHUT UP!"

* * *

~.~

**Kyaaaaah! Another one done! **

**How was it?**

**Ehehe…I wasn't even planning on putting in the "Rape" scene. Sorry if I did that!**

**Tch…I really hate Haizaki very much!**

**Aaah~! I really love Kuroko with Kise the most! **

**Wait….I should probably make another story!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**PLEASE VOTE ON MY POLL!**

**Hope you liked it!**

**~Chaikia~**


End file.
